


tattoos

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, laurie is underage, oldass prompt, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Comedian offers to let Laurie see his tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU here, an AU in which 1) Eddie doesn't know Laurie is his daughter (but he suspects enough to make him a shitty person) and 2) the Crimebusters actually happened.  
> The prompt called for a story in which someone noticed a tattoo on Eddie (they said his back but I went for arm cos I can't think of how they would not notice it sooner if it were visible on his back, but his costume in the comics has that one sleeve) and he offers to show off the rest. They said they would prefer it be Laurie, and damn it all, I LOVE TO BE FUCKED UP. YEAH.  
> I put some very half-hearted research into this. Sorry.

Laurie liked to talk with the Comedian whenever she got the chance. She knew that a lot of people didn't like him, and it wasn't hard to see why, given his difficult personality, but there was still a thrill that came from getting him alone after Crimebusters meetings and talking to him. Part of it, she knew, was that it would drive her mother crazy to know she was talking to him.

They had been on a team together once, and though he was younger than Sally, it was not by much and he was still entirely too old to have anything to do with her. Sally was so controlling that it was nice to have such a big secret from her, and the fact that he was older played a part in her interest as well. He was almost handsome, in a rough sort of way, and he always carried himself with an air of confidence, as if he knew that much more than everyone else in the room, with an easy grin that suggested what he knew was a joke that no one else was in on.

She knew that she was, at least a little bit, attracted to him. He had not initially drawn her eye, given the fact that Dr. Manhattan had dominated her attention so completely, but the first time he approached her, she was acutely aware of how good looking he was. And he was talking to her, not just giving her a small smile from across the room; he was actually talking to her, and though he mostly asked her about her mother and made reference to the fact that she hadn't “grown up too bad”, he still spoke to her in a way that did not make her feel like a child.

Eventually, their conversations drifted away from Sally because Laurie wanted to steer them away from her, and the Comedian only really wanted to know if he had been mentioned much. When it became apparent to her that he'd had a thing for her mother, the attraction to him really took root and that, combined with Janey Slater making sure she couldn't get any time alone with Dr. Manhattan, made her want to follow through with that attraction.

She couldn't have the one she really wanted, but she had an older man that her mother couldn't stand and that had, at some point, wanted her mother, and that was a good enough substitute in her book. So she started to flirt with him and eventually, after what she felt like was a longer time than it should have been, he began to flirt back. She didn't have any firsthand experience with men but she knew the tricks; her mother didn't want her getting involved with anyone, but she still taught her well.

His name was Eddie, he let her know after a while, and the fact that her name was Laurie wasn't exactly a secret, but she still told him it was okay to call her that. If the chance arose, she would talk with him, even managing to convince her mother not to take her to and pick her up from the meetings so that she could catch him on his way out.

It was on a night like that that he reached, for some reason or other, to his left arm, causing the red and white fabric to lift a little bit and give Laurie a glimpse of some letters. “What's that?” she asked immediately.

“Never seen a tattoo before?” he replied with a smirk.

“I _know_ it's a tattoo,” she huffed. When his teasing was directed at anyone else, she found it almost charming, but when it was directed at her, she couldn't stand it. “I was just wondering what it was.”

He lifted the sleeve, letting her get a look at it. Upon a closer look she saw that they weren't letters, but numbers- 8-15-45. She thought the day sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember what it was. “It's VJ Day,” he answered, before she even had the chance to ask. “Served in the war back then, in the Pacific. That's when we finally managed to wrap shit up down there.”

She'd heard about his history as a war hero, heard about how he did work with the government. He was something of a patriotic symbol now, something he seemed proud of now. “That's really cool,” she said lamely.

“It's pretty dumb, actually,” he said with a chuckle. “I was just a kid though. I was twenty-one when the war ended.” She didn't mention that she was only sixteen, because he already knew and because protesting that she wasn't a kid so he couldn't have been would likely have to opposite of the intended effect.

“Do you have any more?” she asked, deciding instead to change the subject.

“Hell yeah. All the soldiers were gettin' 'em back then, and that wasn't my first.” He was grinning now. “Wanna see the rest of 'em?”

When she nodded eagerly, he set to removing bits of his costume. Off came his harness and, with it, the red and white cloth and the blue shell on his shoulders, and he had to remove his belt to remove the harness. On his right arm was another date, this one in 1941, and once again, he explained it before she could ask. “The day I enlisted. See, so it's when I started the job an' when I finished it. Seemed like a good idea back then, at least.”

For a moment he appeared to hesitate before he removed his shirt and it was all she could do not to gasp as he exposed his torso. The tightness of his clothes left little to the imagination and she knew that he was buff, but there was still something to getting to actually see it in person. His chest was so defined she had the urge to reach out and touch it and he had fading bruises and a few small scars here and there. Most notable was a larger scar around his stomach and she wondered what caused that.

But he wasn't showing her his various injuries, he was showing her his tattoos. There was one on chest, slightly to left and just below where the neckline of his shirt would be, of a red mask of comedy. “Used to have a belt like that,” he said, pointing to it. “On one of my older costumes. Always liked the look of it, but Uncle Sam thought it was tacky as hell so it had to go. That was the first tattoo I got, wanted somethin' to remember it by.”

Along his side, there was a pinup woman that was, she hoped, not supposed to be her mother. She had the red hair, but the outfit was too skimpy even for Sally and she wore green instead of yellow. It was a gaudy tattoo, but Laurie felt a lot better about it when she was able to confirm that it wasn't Sally and that the hair was a coincidence. She didn't ask to double check because she was sure that he would laugh at the question.

Eddie turned around then to let her see the tattoos on his back. There was a smiley face, a symbol that had only recently been popularized and that he seemed to have developed a fondness for- the tattoo had to be recent, within the last couple years. He had more from his time in the war, something indicating rank and outfit, or so he explained; she wouldn't have known what any of it was otherwise. Finally, there was a patriotic display with a flag and an eagle that was almost as gaudy as the pinup girl. Still, she thought they were all incredibly sexy, so much so that it surprised her.

“So, whattaya think?” he asked, as if suddenly aware of her silence. He seemed uncomfortable, and made a move to pick his shirt back up. She laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back up, and trailed that hand over the mask of comedy. His chest was hard under her hand and she wanted him terribly.

“I think they look really good, but not nearly as good as you.” That was bad, that was so bad she wanted to cringe, but she kept up her image and bit her lip. She ran her hand down to the tattoo at his side and he shivered.

“C'mon, kid, that's not...” He shook his head. “Doncha think you're takin' this a little too far?”

“Says the man who just undressed for me,” she replied with a wicked giggle.

“That's not...I wasn't...” Again, he shivered. He could deny it all he wanted, but she knew that he was just as into this as she was. There had been something building between them for a while, and now she was following through with that something once and for all. The Comedian might be reluctant because of her age or because he had known her mother once, but she could get past that.

“Come on,” she said, “don't pretend you don't want this too. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes and I've heard the way you talk to me. You know this has been a long time coming.”

“Laurie...” He might have said more to protest, but she brought down the hand on his side, letting it come to rest on the bulge in his pants that let her know that her efforts were not in vain. Eddie let out a sharp breath and she rubbed him over top of his pants, causing him to fidget. Any resistance he had was fading fast and she was glad that his experience did not make him any better at resisting a girl.

She dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his pants, looking up at him and smiling. He did not look any more certain than before but he wasn't fighting her and that was all she needed to proceed. Pulling out his cock, she fit her lips around it and he bucked his hips ever so slightly, pressing it further into her mouth. He moaned, and she began to suck, hoping her lack of experience did not show.

If it did, he had no complaints and continued to make noises of approval, laying a hand on the back of her head. She didn't know where to go from there and after a few moments of no change, he held her head in place as he rocked his hips, thrusting into her mouth. It was just enough to cause her to gag but she fought against that, not wanting him to see her do that. There were tears in her eyes as a result but she kept it up, rolling her tongue over his cock and loving the way he shuddered in response. It was all worth it to know what an effect she was having on him.

He cursed under his breath and she moaned around him, getting much more turned on by this than she had expected. This part was just supposed to be about him and knowing that she could make him want her, but in the process, she was being driven crazy and she slipped a hand beneath her dress, touching herself over her leotard. But as he continued to fuck her mouth and she remembered the feel of his body as she caressed his tattoos, it wasn't enough and she moved her hand under the leotard so that she could fully finger herself.

When Eddie noticed that she was doing this, he muttered, “Christ, you have no idea what you're doin' to me.” He kept trying to look away, only to have his eyes drawn back to her until he finally said, “Can't last much longer like this...”

That was fine by her; if they were going to do this, she wanted to go all the way with it and she did not try to pull back even when he let go of her head. With a final grunt, her mouth was filled with a warm liquid that she quickly swallowed. The taste was not the best, but she knew that that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that she was able to bring it out in the first place and that she showed him that she was willing to swallow at all.

Panting, he pulled back himself and looked down at her, looking tired and a little bit guilty. She wished that he would stop worrying about whatever he was worried about and just enjoy this. “That was...ya really know what you're doing, doncha?”

She didn't, but she was glad he thought so. “I take it you enjoyed yourself,” she replied, standing, her hand still between her legs. “But now I think I'd like a turn, if you don't mind.”

There was a moment's hesitation before he said, “Well, how about ya let me take over for ya?” His hand replaced hers and he was incredibly skilled with it. She had been hoping that he would properly fuck her, but she supposed that could come later and she couldn't complain when he really seemed to know what he was doing with his fingers. It wasn't long before she was a panting, whimpering mess, trembling from her orgasm, while he licked his soaked fingers clean.

“Talk about knowing what you're doing,” she said, leaning on him for support. He steadied her, but also pushed her away.

“I've been around the block a few times,” he muttered, not sounding nearly as proud as he should have. “Listen, uh, it's gettin' late. I got places I need to be, and you probably need to run along too.”

“I'll see you next week,” she said with a wink while he set to getting his costume back together. He nodded, and she swore that the next time she saw him, she'd get rid of all of his hesitation for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wrote so much today. Also sorry that I wrote these losers again. Just. Sorry for everything.


End file.
